


Let’s Try Again

by Crowleyskitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Soul Bond, Soulmates, very slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyskitten/pseuds/Crowleyskitten
Summary: (Yet another random story idea)Vakre, sister of Thor and Loki, was forsaken by Asgard. Left to suffer alone in Midgard for 1300 years, she is bitter and angry. Finding her soulmate during the worst moments of World War Two, she thinks that maybe life CAN be good. He dies, and she’s left alone all over again. Finding him alive after 70 years was a shock. Can the Goddess of Souls and Magic keep her happiness or will she lose her sanity and soulmate in the process?
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story idea by yours truly! This is all I have so far so updates will be, as usual, very slow. So sorry in advance!

TRY AGAIN (Bucky Barnes x Vakre)

Boom!

The shot rang out, and all Steve Rogers could do was watch, as if in slow motion, as his best friend was shot in the heart on a battlefield he hadn’t wanted to be on. 

Bucky was dead. It’s as if time stopped for Steve. His best friend, His brother; gone within seconds. 

But time quickly caught up and Steve was completely taken aback by the burst of black smoke as a woman appeared in the middle of the battlefield, fury and pain in her eyes as she immediately ran to Bucky’s fallen body. 

“You can’t do this to me! Not Fucking again! Do you hear me, James! I will NOT watch you die AGAIN!” She yelled, falling to her knees next to Bucky, immediately putting pressure on the chest wound, but Steve knew it was already too late. He’d seen it during the war, a wound like that. There was no way he could have survived it. 

“For 1300 years I waited for you! I waited, and waited and Fucking waited! And this is what Fucking happens! I can’t watch you die again! I can’t!” She screamed, her magic making her eyes glow an eerie black. 

The goddess of Souls had arrived, only to watch the light leave James Buchanan Barnes’ eyes, and as it started to downpour, her tears mingled with the rain. 

“Of course you have to die on me, and I’m stuck here alone AGAIN! Why does this keep happening to me? What did I do wrong?! Norns, Ragnar was fucking right!” She cried, kneeling over bucky’s body. 

She was so focused on Bucky that she hadn’t noticed that her magic had knocked all the hydra soldiers unconscious, and that the Avengers team ran over to them from across the battlefield, all of them staring in shocked horror at bucky’s dead body and the strange woman crying over him. 

“Vakre?!” Loki and Thor exclaimed at the same time, taking in the woman sobbing over their dead teammate. 

Suddenly a burst of black smoke exploded out from her, as she yelled to the sky, “NO! This will NOT happen! You cannot take him from me again! I REFUSE!”

Loki pushes past the team, running past Steve and practically throwing himself over Bucky’s body. “Sister, NO! This is NOT the way! Don’t force him to come back!”

“Loki, leave me alone! I will NOT watch him die again! I can’t!” She cried, as the black smoke around her sunk into Bucky’s body. It was too late, as her magic had already taken hold, and Bucky gasped as he returned to the land of the living, alive and whole once more.

He sits up, confusion on his face plain to see. “What just happened?” He asks, voice raspy as if he just woke up from a long nap. Suddenly, a black haired missile rams into his chest, hugging him for dear life. “Baby girl?...Vee, what are you doing here?!” Bucky exclaims. 

Too overwhelmed and tired from the huge amount of magic she just used to bring her soulmate back, she doesn’t respond, having passed out in his arms. 

The team stared, confused   
Loki on the other hand, looked furious, glaring at Vakre. “She’s a fool! Thor, stop staring and help me pick her up! She’s probably magically exhausted, the idiot!” Loki exclaimed, furious at her risky, foolish act in order to bring her Soulmate back. 

Thor went to pick her up away from bucky’s arms, only for Bucky to practically growl at him. 

“Sargent, let her go. I’ll take care of her. She needs sleep, and I can see the hydra soldiers waking up.” Loki says, pointing to the battlefield that everyone forgot they were on. That snapped the Avengers out of their shock, and they go to round up the Hydra soldiers still unconscious from Vakre’s magical burst. 

“Swear that you’ll take care of her.” Bucky says cautiously, still holding her in his arms.

“I swear on my godhood. She will be waiting for you at the tower.” Loki replies, and gently takes Vakre from Bucky’s arms, carrying her a few feet away where they disappear in a green smoke. 

Bucky goes to stand up, and nearly falls down again had it not been for Steve grabbing his metal arm to steady him. 

“What the hell, Buck?” Was the first thing out of Steve’s mouth, confusion and anger in his tone. “You were SHOT!”

“Oh, so that’s what happened. I guess I didn’t see it coming. I’m fine, Stevie. Look, no holes!” Bucky said, trying to lighten the mood but failing. 

“Bucky, who was she?” Steve asks, ignoring bucky’s bad joke as start walking, and begin to finish rounding up the hydra soldiers who some of which were still unconscious from the magical blast from the woman. 

“She’s my soulmate. You met her before, actually. The day of the Stark fair, you know, the day you enlisted? She was my date.” Bucky replied calmly, as he dragged another unconscious soldier to the centre of the field, where Shield agents were just now starting to arrive to clean up. 

“Buck,” Steve started, “she has magic. Loki and Thor obviously know her. She’s not human, is she?” He stated. 

Bucky pauses, staring steve in the eye, as if looking for something before he sighs. “She’s Thor and Loki’s sister. I met her back that day at the Stark Convention. She’s my soulmate.” He repeats. 

“But surley she could have saved you from hydra-“ steve began to say, but bucky cut him off. 

“No. Steve. we’ve been bonded since 1941. When I fell off that train, she thought I died. So in order to not go insane from a broken bond, she blocked it off completely. Had she known I was alive, she would have torn the world apart looking for me.” Bucky said, the tone indicating the conversation was over.


	2. Chapter Two

Meanwhile, back at Avengers Tower, Loki and the unconscious Vakre arrived in a puff of green smoke. 

“Stupid, irrational, dumb child! You could have killed yourself! You moronic brat!” Loki ranted as he placed Vakre on the med-bay bed so he could run a scan on her. 

“Yeah, love you too Loki!” Vakre grumbled as she woke. 

“You stupid...stupid...Bilgesnipe!” Loki said, relieved and angry at her at the same time. 

Vakre gave Loki a blank look. “Ran out of insults, did you, brother dear?” She said drolly. 

Loki glares at her. “Lay down, you brat. I need to check your magic. Norns only know how much you wasted today!” He said grumpily, pushing her back on the bed none too gently. 

“Don’t call it a waste! He could have died!” She exclaims furiously. 

Loki says nothing, focused on checking his sister’s magical core for any problems. He nods, seeing that she has a case of severe magical exhaustion. 

“How long have you been alive, Vakre?” Loki asks nonchalantly, definitely not changing the subject. 

“Don’t. You know damn well I’ve been on Earth this whole bloody time. Don’t try to lie to me. I was the one person you can’t lie to besides mama.” Vakre replies softly, sitting up and pushing Loki away. 

She turns to stand up off the bed but her legs collapse from under her, and only Loki’s fast reflexes stop her from falling on her face. 

“Vakre! I am not lying! I thought you were dead for the last 1300 Norns Damned years! It was only mother telling me about your heartstone still glowing that I didn’t tear the realms apart looking for you!” He growls, putting her back on the bed. 

“Oh, so you expect me to believe Odin NEVER told you that he exiled me because my soulmark never showed up when it should have? That he tried to marry me off to Lord Uriak because it would have cemented their stupid alliance? I find that fucking unbelievable brother.” She retorts angrily, slapping his hand away. 

“What?” Loki breathes out softy, feeling as if he’d been punched in the gut. 

Vakre stares at him, startled by his exclamation. The two siblings are silent for a few moments until Vakre growls, running a hand through her black hair. “He never told you...Ha! All this time...1300 years and I thought Asgard had truly abandoned me. But no, only Odin Allfather has!” 

“Vakre....” Loki starts, but is cut off by Vakre. 

“Do NOT pity me! I have been on this planet for so long, watched it grow and learn and adapt. And so have I, brother. I found my soulmate. James is the best thing that ever happened to me outside of being exiled, though I didn’t think of it that way for centuries.” She says softly. 

Loki takes her hand in his. “I would never pity you. But I do fear for you. You disappeared before you came into your full magic, and by the looks of what happened today, you don’t have control over it. Norns, do you know how dangerous that is, Vakre?” 

She is silent for a few tense moments. “I know enough to control it.” She whispers, though she knows it’s a lie.

Loki gives her a look, one that clearly says, ‘I know you’re lying’. 

“Vakre.” Loki starts, “you have severe magical exhaustion, and you could have died trying to save the Sargent, and then where would you both be?” Loki says rationally. 

“That’s just the point! I can’t die!” She exclaims without thinking, immediately regretting saying the words. 

“What?! Explain, now.” Loki growls out. 

Vakre avoids speaking for a few moments by sitting up in the uncomfortable med-bay bed. “My magic...my title... it’s as the Goddess of Souls, Sorcery and Shadows. That’s another reason why Odin wanted me gone. I was a threat. I was too similar to Hela, according to him. When he dragged me onto the Bifrost, he was so angry. Apparently, mama had a vision about me and my Goddess-hood. He was scared, I think. The fact that I had no soulmark just cemented his decision to exile me, not just because I refused to mary Lord Uriak....he was scared of what I could become. But by exiling me, he only made me hate him.” She explains in a rush. 

Loki was completely silent, staring at her with a look of shock that quickly turned to rage. “How DARE he condemn two of his children to fates they had no control over?!”

“Loki, what are you talking about? What happened?” She asks, worried about how angry he looks. 

Loki freezes. “You don’t know?” Loki whispers. 

“Know what, brother? You’re scaring me.” She asks softly. 

Loki stands up abruptly from the chair next to the bed. “I’m the monster parents tell their children about at night...” he whispers as his skin turns a shade of blue Vakre had only heard stories about. 

“You’re jontun? Loki, how?” Vakre says breathlessly. 

“Do you fear me now, sister?” He growls, voice deeper than usual and pain in his now blood red eyes. 

Vakre sits up in the bed, reaching her hand out to grab Loki’s. “Never.” She says strongly. “You are my big brother. The one who taught me my first spell. The one who cared for me when I was sick. The one who never gave up hope I was alive. That’s the Loki I know. I don’t care one fucking bit about your skin colour. You will always be Loki to me.” She spoke, truth ringing in her words so that Loki knew she wasn’t lying one bit. 

He closes his eyes in relief. “Thank you, little sister.”


	3. Chapter Two

“Bucky. Bucky! Look at me, buck!” Steve yelled, causing multiple Shield agents to turn to look at the commotion. Steve glared at them until they looked away. 

Bucky continued to ignore him, picking up his weapon and walking away. Steve ran towards him, grabbing his arm to force Bucky to look at him. 

“Bucky. I get it, she’s your soulmate but are you SURE she can be trusted? She’s Loki’s sister!” Steve asked softly, worried for his best friend. 

Bucky finally stopped walking away, only to turn to face steve with his patented’Winter soldier glare’. 

“Fuck off Steve! She’s not just Loki’s sister but Thor’s too. And god knows you trust him probably more than me!” Bucky said, running a hand through his long hair.

“Well I would trust you if you had bothered to tell me you have been running off to meet her behind my back! What if HYDRA caught you again?!” Steve yelled. 

“Low blow, Steve.” Natasha said, walking up to stand beside Bucky. 

The rest of the Avengers had finished clean up, only to catch the tail end of Steve’s comment. Including Thor. 

“Captain,” Thor began, “to be frank, you know nothing about her. And you shouldn’t judge her by Loki’s past mistakes. “

“Past mistakes my ass. He nearly destroyed New York City.” Tony mumbled.

“Tony, for once in your life, please shut up.” Natasha barked. 

“Today should be a joyous day, my friends! The battle is won, the Sargent is well again, and my sister is alive! We should celebrate!” Thor boomed, slinging an arm over Tony’s shoulder, causing him to stumble. 

Meanwhile, Bucky has started walking away again. Steve quickly followed. 

“Buck, please! Just give me a chance to explain. You know I’m with you till the end of the line, Bucky. Please!” Steve begged softly. 

Bucky turned around to look at his best friend, lifting a hand to rub his eyes, Bucky sighed.

“I’m sorry, Steve. You’re right. It’s just... we wanted to keep her existence a secret. She’s... well, it’s her story to tell. You’ll meet her when we get back to the tower. But, please. Just trust me, punk.”

“Fine, jerk.” Steve replied with a small smile.


End file.
